Boy in the Crowd
by AnjoRemix
Summary: Sasuke who for a very long time loved his childhood friend, once again meets him under...let's say weird circumstances which may lead him to think differently of him...maybe for the better or for the worst as he discovers more about the mysterious blond
1. Chapter 1

**Boy in the Crowd**

_Italic-_soundeffects

Chapter One: Reunion….

"Run, Neji." was all Neji heard before being pushed rather harshly by his blonde mate. The crowd he and his mate was in disburst at the sight of vampires claiming lifes of their kin. "Agh" was all Neji could say before speeding off in a direction no one knew where it would lead him. He ran at a inhuman speed until his eyes met some of his mate's mates. without delay, Neji runs towards their direction and spoke a few words. all nodded and then, blended into the dark night of a nearby forest. all you could see left of them was their bloody red eyes as they left the crime scene full of blood behind in the small village they attended too.

It was near midnight of the star festival that was held twice each year in the Spring and during the Fall. Always held on the night of the full moon where it shines the brightest and when the vampires come out to feast on human lives in secrecy.........but this particular year.......one of the prince of the vampires saw one boy in the crowd who looked just like his childhood rival....._ahem-crush-ahem_.....without warning he dove into the crowed main street where he saw the blob of blonde hair went......his mens dove right after him and started feasting like it was their first meal in like forever......

Reason why he dove into the crowd impatiently was because he saw his blonde hugging a brunette by the hand and dragging him all over the main street.........he didn't even care to double check if tat was the person he knew.....his emotions he nevered showed took over his frail body.....all his blood rushed to his head without second thought................his kin was feeding on the pathetic humans who did not know how to defend themselves.

"_Run, Neji._" was all he heard while trying to get his blonde out of the screaming crazy running around crowd........._well stupid if u remember ur postion the crowd would not act up and then u could of gotten ur blonde_...........was all he thought when suddenly he felt a direct hit in his stomach causing him to spit and fly the opposite direction of his prize.

"Shit, his stomach is like rock hard like ass."

"...._hissssss..._man that hur..."

"Man, Neji runs pretty fast...well duh he is what he is **but** somebody had to interrupt our fun time.....damn....who the heck are you, you asshole???"

Smirking was all the prince could do........he looks up to the person in front of him.....around them he could hear the pathetic humans screaming for their lifes while being sucked dry by his kin......he stood up slowly while holding his pained stomach......looks at the blond in front of him who was rather shaking his hand from the pain of the earlier impact and then....

"Remember me dobe???"

"Sas......Sasu...."

Sasuke _(you should know by now)_ looks at the passed out blonde in front of him and smiled and then retrieved his beautiful blonde..........bride style.......then off he went with him back to the darkness of the night towards the direction of the Uchiha Castle where all of his kins where heading for with their prize.............

**_Few hours before daylight......_**

Sasuke was in the main room of the Uchiha castle as a meeting was going on about a certain blond of his in the castle.......he still remembered wat happened when he first brought him to the castle with his brother's reaction to his face just a few hours ago......

**_Flashback.....few hours ago....._**

Sasuke glided through the thick forest that surrounded the castle his clan resides in with his beautiful blond dope in his bloody hands due to the fact that some unknown vampires attacked him.....one being the same brunette that was with his blond dope...he held them off for a while until his kins arrived and took them out long enough for him to make his way back to the castle.

"SASUKE-SAMA IS BACK!!!" same old routine was all sasuke could think of....."Un.".....was all he could say in response.......his kins in the castle came out to greet him in respect as the rules applys to them about welcoming the royalties back home to the old castle.....

All bowed and said...."Welcome home ouji-sama"......"hn"....was his usual reply as he glided slowly over to the main double doors that leads inside to the main hall and room for gatherings of their meals but today was a surprising day when he actually brought something back home when usually he..............................u don't even wanna know...

Itachi _(Sasuke's Aniki current Prince/King/Ruler of the Uchiha Castle) _came up to him with interest as to whom he brought home with him.

"Sasuke.....i see you are not like the foolish little brother i have known for soooo long....tell me what caught you interest in that women you are currently carrying.....ALIVE..."

"What??? Aniki...i think you got it all wrong....this is a male i'm carriying...A FREAKEN MALE!!!" he raised his voice...Itachi just smirked at his reaction about a puny human who's lives wasn't worth saving....but what caught his interest was that the blond in Sasuke's hand was emitting this type of dark aura's that feels like it was about to engolfen him alive but at the same time.....he felt like he knew who that person was....

"Sasuke, put her in my room and go and get washed up before the big feast in a few hours."

Hell no was all he thought about sharing his blond with his older brother even if he is the current ruler of the castle.

"Hn." but he knew that it was best if he obdeintly obeyed or else......._(let's not go there)_.

As Sasuke was going to Itachi's room....Itachi couldn't help hold back a snicker due to Sasuke's face expression as he ordered him to put the blonde in his room instead of Sasuke's room and because he knew who the women was in Sasuke's arms.

Itachi turns around and was going to follow slowly after his foolish younger brother until a girly scream ranged out in the old castle causing him to dash towords Sasuke's direction......by the time he reached there......he saw a stunged looking Sasuke on the floor with his left hand up to his left cheek....you could see it swelling up badly against his pale cheeks....then Itachi looked to the ground to find the same blond women crying while holding herself very tight in her chest area while her legs trembled...

"Sasuke...what hap...humphf"

He was suddenly attacked by the blond women....Sasuke stared at both his brother and blond dope who appearntly bitch slapped him hard in the cheek and now currenlty hugging his brother like her life depending on it while crying her head off....

"Itachi-sama!!!!!!! _(Sob)_ hentai-sama _(hic)_ Molested me!!!!!!! Wahahaah" was all she said and then glared at Sasuke with red eyes with three black dots swirling around her black pupils dangeroulsy at him....Wait....how could the blond dope women have Sharinga???

"Sasuke....let me introduce to you....my Fiance....Naruto.."

**_End of Flashblack....._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boy in the Crowd**

_Italic-_soundeffects

Chapter Two: Things are different...........

Sasuke who still didn't believe Itachi's words sat in his seat watching the scene displayed in front of him. Female Naruto, currently sitting on Itachi's lap while the he meleased her from behind only to be swatted away with her or his own hand. Sasuke could still not believe his childhood friend suppose to be was currenlty a Uchiha blond engaged to a weasal..._ahem Itachi ahem..._ but to his disbelief was that..........ummmm how to say it....he was.....

"Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Are you? By any chance, jealous of your brother?" Pink hair vamp continued.

"Sakura."

"You need somthing Sasuke-kun" She said so girly.

"Shut your trap."

"Huph." She was fraustrated about Sasuke. He keeps on staring at Itachi's suppose to be fiance. She decided to put on a show since the blonde over there was also ticking her off. She just showed up out of no where in Sasuke's arms and then ended up in Itachi's next as his fiance.

'No fair! What is up with that bitch! She must of cast something to have both the royal blood brothers to have submit themselves to her. I'll show that bitch!' Sakura stormed over to where the royals were sitting at again. Ino, her childhood friend past her and gave her a worried look. Her sixth sense as a vampire friend of hers told her, she was brewing trouble again.

As danger lurked near every step she took, Naruto-suppose-to-be had a shiver sent down her spine as to a upcoming trouble. Itachi stared at her amused to her reaction when he gropped her butt.

"You know my bedroom is just up the stairs." he said in a seducive way next to her ears. It turned her on.

"Na-ru-to-chan." More closer as he opened his sexy lips and closed it over her ear lobe and softly nibbling it causing a moan to come out of Naruto's-suppose-to-be's mouth.

"Itachi! Like I told you. Just call me Naru when I'm like this. Naruto is going to be piss about you trying funny stuff on me without his approval."

"Did you tell him yet, Naru?"

"You mean Sasuke?"

"The reason why you came here was for him is it not?" Itachi decided to get down to business now since it seems his advances weren't getting him where he wanted it too.

"When is he going to come back?"

"Lets say any minute now since he's mad about you and your pervertness!"

Naru turned around and wacked him in the head. That was when Sakura decided to interupt their fun time. Naru's bad feeling came back but shook it off as she realised she was slipping from the real world back to darkness again.

'Naruto! Where switching again!' Naru shouted in her mind scape as darkness covers her eyes. Naruto's figure started to form in front of her eyes as he was about to respond something smacked her in the face causing her to come out of her mind scape back to the living world.

Her black eyes instead of Sharingan eyes was staring at a shocked Sasuke as Naru realised her face was facing to the right where the younger prince was sitting. Her left cheek burns and something warm was trickling down her cheek. It smelted like blood. Naru was currently bleeding. She didn't understand why but anger swelled up inside her as she turned to see who the fuck just smack someone with a higher rank. Naru only saw a pink hair vamp chick being held back by a long blond hair girl and a guy with hair that defies gravity. She knew who smacked her but didn't know the reason why she was smacked.

**_Sasuke's pov...As to what just happened when she slipped to darkness._**

Sasuke was in total shock to what had just happened. Sakura was questioning Naruto-suppose-to-be only that it seemed she fell asleep on her questions. Her eyes were opened but she seemed like she was daydreaming. Her breathing started to slow down like although she was asleep. Sakura couldn't take it anymore as Itachi tried to shake her awake and wouldn't respond. Sakura used her vampire ability to get in front of Itachi and then......

_Smack..._

Sasuke's arm that was supporting his head gave way as he sinked in the scene that just occurred. Fresh blood was in the air. It wasn't an addicting smell like human blood but the blood had a strange smell like a poisness smell, mixture of Uchihas and something else that could not be defined but it smelt awefully familiar to him. Sakura just smacked Naru, in the process, somehow scratched her. Now her friend and one of Sasuke's mentor ran over with quick speed to stop her before she could harm the stun blond as Naru looked at Sasuke's stun form. A blush threathen to creep up to his face as she keeps on staring at him with unfamiliar black eyes as they change to Sharingan when she blinked. Her blond hair swatted Itachi's face as her head whipped around to see who dared strike her. Sasuke sighed.

**_Back to Naruto!_**

"Hm. Seems like someone is fiesty tonight."

"Naru? Are you okay babe?"

"Nani?"

Naru's gaze still fixed on Sakura didn't realise as Itachi's pale hands crept up her body only to grab her cheeks and turned her head to face him as he examined the wound Sakura gave her. It was pretty deep but the healing ability of a vampire already healed the worst damages. He observed Naru's cheeks until he couldn't take it anymore since he needed to fill his thrist. He licked the stray blood on his hand. While his tounge was trekking over his hands, he led it over the soft skin of Naruto's body. Naruto's body trembled underneath the contact of Itachi's cold tongue against her warm cheeks.

Everybody in the main hall was watching the scene in front of them. The cold Itachi suddenly took a fatal turn over a unknown vampire chick who suddenly pops out of nowhere in Sasuke's arms is being treated by the almighty Itachi who everyone thought never would show such kindness to anyone. It was unbelievable since the cold-hearted Itachi......**_(yah, yah!! you know the usual...i don't want to go into details k!!)_**

Sasuke knew his brother was up to something. He caught his eyes and Itachi gave him a smirk as he kept on licking the stray blood. Naru was clueless and did not know what his actual intention was. Sasuke was giveing off bad vibes and Naru knew it.

"Hn. Bitch. What. WAS. That. For?" Naru rose from her seat leaving a displeased weasal and a grinning Uchiha next to the weasal. Sakura stopped her struggling as Ino and Kakashi bowed down before her in respect. Naru's scent was in the air. Everyone knew she was from royalty and has some connection to the last few Uchihas. They could smell it in her blood.

"SHit." Sakura said underneath her breath. She made the biggest mistake of her life. She hitted someone from the royal bloodlines. She took a step back but then a voice froze her in her place.

"Sakura-chan!" Itachi said in a sickly sweet voice of his. Itachi never uses that voice not unless someone upsetted him or angered him. Sakura's movements froze as she finally lifted her head up to face the other in front of her. Naru stared at her with angery eyes. She gasped at the sight. She knew never to piss off the Uchihas but this Uchiha chick here in front of her was no oridinary one too. Sharingan spinned rapidly while her eyes looked like a hungry fox with the slit like pupil she had in the middle.

Naru gave off a strong killing intent like a shock wave you could say, causing over half of the vampires in the hall to shudder or take a step back to get away from the pressure.

"So you wanted attention from the royal heads by putting on a show am I wrong?"

"Uno!! I-I can explain your highness!"

"Hn. Explain huh?"

Naru reached her pale hand of hers up to touch Sakura's strands of hair in the front. Bringing it up to the air then letting it go slowly as she continued to show her anger towards her for wounding another women's face...._ahem men ahem... _Sakura was frighten as to what the blond in front of her would do to her. She tried to swallow her fears her gaze fixed on the person behind Naru. Her vibes she was giving off started to calm down. Naru noticed the sudden change in the girl in front of her. She was staring at someone else. Who?

Sasuke yawned in a manly matter as it was getting no where. If there was some action then maybe he would stay awake a little longer before nap time since the sun started to rise already. He kept on sideglancing to Itachi who had a smirk on his face. But his gaze was fixed on Naru's back as he realised that Sakura was staring at him. He shivered at the sight because she was frighten. He was shivering in exictment as the pink hair vampire never feared anyone else but him and Itachi and some other Uchihas.

"Hn."

"What Sasuke?" Itachi gave him a questioning look as he broke his gaze away from Naru's back to Sasuke.

"Nah. I just thought it would be funny if Naru did something like make out with one of us would tick off the bitch more. That would be amusing."

"Oh. That's a nice punishment."

"Huh! I was just joking."

Naru heard Sasuke's little thing behind her back. That did sound like a good idea but she didn't know who to chose. As her hand let loose the last strand of Sakura's hair Ino ran over to shake Sakura from the trance she was in. Naru already knew who to chose.

'Pinky here does know how to pick a fight huh!'

'kukuu, just do it before Naruto will actually kill you.' Another voice in Naru's head answered back.

'Hn. Let's see her reaction to this.'

Naru walked over to Itachi and proceeded her plan....._ahem Sasuke's ahem....._ She whispered a word of apology to him to Itachi's amusement he letted her. She smiled and wordy her mouth saying she'll make it up in bed causing Itachi to shiver at her sexy seducing voice.

"Sa-su-ke-kun!"

"Huh....umph!"

'No way!! I was only joking and here is Naru, Itachi's fiance stradling my waist with her lips against mine!' Sasuke was going to suffocate. It wasn't his first kiss. He wasn't use to french kissing and that was exactly what she was doing. He let out a moan. All vampires watched in amusement to what was occurring. First she got hit, ticked off and sent off murderous waves, and now currently making out with the younger brother of her fiance. Itachi was turned on and wished it was him and not Sasuke. Sakura's anger bar rose to its max as she watched the scene in front of her. Ino knew something clicked inside Sakura but she was a bit late on stopping her best friend as tiles on the floors fose by her feet. She sent them flying at the two couples who were gladly making out.

Sasuke was about to respond and take control of the kiss but then Naru suddenly dissappear and all he saw next was pieces of tiles flying everywhere as Naru, with her hands, shattered them.

Naru shattered all of the tiles then sended her own attack back at where only a pink blob stood in the middle of a spiraling cherry blossoms. She threw something similar to needles that glowed red in the middle. The strong gust of wind surrounding Sakura stopped and the needles currenlty embended in her, didn't look like needles anymore. They look more like spears now. One through the chest, one on each leg, shoulder, and then the last one pierced her stomach.

Sakura gave a bloody cry out in the hall. All the other vampires in the clearing had alreadly moved away from the fight that broke out. It aroused some of the aggresive vampires in the crowd while the rest pitied the poor girl. Ino didn't know what to do anymore. She decided to await for orders before acting.

Itachi just letted the show continue as Sakura pulled out the spear like poles in her body. She started laughing like a maniac.

'Crap, she lost it. Oh well, if it gets any worse....who am I kidding. Naru can take care of herself.'

They started hand to hand combat. Naru swiped at Sakura's head but she suddenly ducked and she swiped her left leg which came in contact with Naru's right ankle. She backflipped to get out of range but then her hand got stuck on some gooy light pink stuff. 'SHit!' Sakura took the oppertunity to punch Naru's exposed stomach. Naru flew right past the throne area into one of the other rooms as they suddenly heard chicken's crying out loud. Must of been the animal room where they keep the animals. Naru shot out of the room, her fingernails grew to about ten inches as she pierced Sakura right above her heart. Naru was still toying with Sakura which ticked her off really bad. Sakura's hand glowed green and she karated chop off the long nails before Naru was able to send electiricity through it. They broke apart for a spilt second. Sakura started to lightly pant. Naru. Calm and collective. They went at it again.

'Why isn't high mighty slutty Naru using any techniques at all!! She doesn't think I'm a worthy opponent!'

"_CHERRY NEEDLES!" _She held out her left hand as little red stuff glowed out of nowhere. She blew against it and then they went flying straight for Naru. She stood there and just shook her head.

"Child's play only Haruno-san. Hn. I thought you were better then that. Oh well! I'll keep playing with yah!" She grinned as she all of the suddenly pulled out two fans out of her sleeves. Both had the Uchiha's symbol in it. She waved the the one in her right hand from the left to the right slantly as it sent ripples of air towards the needles. All were deflected. Naru sent another set of waves with the fan on her left.

"_Dance of Blades." _She whisperred into the clearing. Blades formed out of the wind that rippled towards Sakura. She started dodging them. Some cutted her clothing and leaving wounds that her vampire genetics couldn't heal properly unless treated. Naru folded up the fans and then slid them back up her sleeves as she prepared for another round of hand to hand combats, letting Sakura come to her this time.

"NARUTO! STOP!! YOU'LL KILL SAKURA IF YOU CONTINUE!! OR IT MIGHT BE THE OTHER WAY AROUND!!" Sasuke didn't expect this coming. Both of the girls paid no heed to Sasuke's plead.

"INO!"

"Hai!"

"STOP THEM!"

"Ha.."

"NO.."

"HUh??"

Ino gave Itachi a questioning look but she had to obey. Sasuke stared at Itachi like he was crazy or something.

Naru was able to hit Sakura into the air and then send another needle, this time green towards her. Sakura dodge it but it still chased her. It exploded when she hid behind a table causing her to so flying. She flipped the last second and landed her feet on the pole in front of her. She pushed herself off the pole upward and then aimed a kick towards Naru.

"Aniki! Naruto might die! Sakura is the strongest vampire in the women's department! It's like commiting suicide if you anger her!"

"Sasuke."

"Hm."

"Remember. That's not Naruto currently. That's Naru and believe me, she can take care of herself. Think about it. I wouldn't chose a mate who is weaker then me right?"

"You mean!"

"Yep. I hate to admit it but, she's stronger then me, maybe even stronger then our uncle."

"Hn. I don't believe the part she is stronger then most male Uchihas and how she is stronger then you since I will be the one to beat you..." Itachi smirked at his comment.

"....but if things get to bad, I'll stop them myself."

"Permission granted."

Naru dodge a direct hit from above as Sakura came crashing to the floor with her right heel. Naru back flip with no hands and then landed on a pillar next to Sasuke's chair. Sakura and Sasuke looked for her. Naru stared at Sasuke as she suddenly heard Naruto's voice as it filled her head.

'Naru! STop. Sasuke and Itachi's worrie and I...'

'Stop being such a worrie wort Naruto-sama. I am here to protect this bo...'

'But! WATCH OUT!'

"What!"

Sakura just kicked the bottom of the pillar causing her to lose her balance. She jumped off right on time but then flip to see the direction of the pillar heading for Itachi and Sasuke.

"Shit!"

"SASUKE-SAMA!!"

**_Sasuke's pov...before the pillar collapes..._**

'Naru! Where did Naru go!'

Sasuke was looking around frightnen to not see Naru's blond hair out in the battle field. He stood up when he finally saw her ontop of a pillar next to him. Her expression keeps on changing back and forth and seems like she was talking with someone but there was no one. Sakura came running towards the pillar ended up kicking it to get Naru since she was distracted.

"_Sigh..._ Thank god she's alri...."

"SASUKE!"

"Shit!"

"SASUKE-SAMA!!"

All Sasuke noticed next was somebody covered him and he knew immediatly it was a male because, the postion they were in, it didn't feel right. Sasuke then realised he automatically closed his eyes in the process somehow. He opened them to see the same male from last night with Naru.

"YOU!"

"I what?"

"How did you!?"

"Hn. I'll explain later, your highness."

Neji got off Sasuke and then lended a hand to pull him up. Sasuke looked around him to see the pillar had a buch of wires with kunais stabbed into the pillar to prevent it from crushing to two brothers.

"Neji would you hurry it up would you!"

"Hold on TenTen."

"Can't hold on much longer!"

Sasuke stared at amazement at the girl's strength. By herself she was able to stop the pillar from moving.

"Sorrie your highness but could you move a bit and let us handle it."

"Uh. Sure."

Sasuke moved and let them do their job. Neji suddenly jumped into the air and form a seal.

"Time Freeze."

The time around the falling pillar stop along with some of the materials falling.

"Lee finish the rest along with Kiba, your dog Akamaru and Shino."

"Hai!"

All the three males responded and went away to move the pillar back to place.

'The guy in green must be Lee. The sunglasses dude must be Shino and the loud mouth one complaining with his huge dog must be Kiba and Akamaru. Let's see some of their abilities.'

Sasuke watched in amusement. Lee kicked the pillar back into place while Neji controlled the movements of the pillar to straighten it up. Kiba and his dog collected to shattered pieces while Shino used bugs to put the pieces back together. Sasuke glanced at the rising sun. It didn't even take a hour for them to finish. That's when he realised that Itachi was kneeling in a crowd with a buch of their vampire medics. He saw blond locks of hair on Itachi's laps.

"Naru!"

There was more people over there trying to stop the medics from advancing.

'Did something happen to Naru while falling off the pillar!'

He ran over there but to only be stop by another girl with the same eyes as Neji.

"Um..uno! Neji ordered u-us t-to no-not let others s-see Naruto-kun when he-he's in this st-state."

'Uh, what's up with this chick?'

"Hn."

He just pushed her aside and she gave a yelp as someone else caught her.

"Hinata! Are you alright?"

"Ha-hai Shikamaru-sempai."

"Teme."

Sasuke heard as he turned around to face the person who just shouted his nickname.

"Hn. Dope."

"Ah!!! ITACHI!"

_Smack....._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Diaryanjo: sorrie everyone!!! Internet died on me…..no clue why although now I can access now!! Yah!! Continuation of this story!!**_

_Boy in the Crowd_

'What just happened?' Sasuke stared at the scene displayed before him. He smirked in the end after it just strucked him. The Ice King Itachi (another one of his well known nickname) was slapped by his fiancé who was currently hugging Sasuke.

"How come this scene looks awfully familiar ne? Itachi?"

Itachi stared at Sasuke as his otouto put on his triumph face showing he got his revenge. He snarled as his pale face started to swell from the bitch slap his Naru-chan just gave him.

"I-I…"

"Huh?"

Sasuke stared down towards the blob of blond hair against his chest. Naru seemed to be shaking. Sasuke could tell she was crying due to the wetness of his shirt.

'Wait! Hold on a minute. She doesn't have breast! But…..does she even have them? I thought girls have more of a curve shape at the waist? How come she!!'

"Uno? Naru…"

"I WARNED YOU ITACHI TO NOT TOUCH MY BODY WHEN NARU COMES OUT!"

_Smack, bonk, tonk, yeah, all of those cute sounds affects when someone hits another…_

"What?"

"I'll explain Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"ITACHI-SAMA!!!" Some girls were furious as Naru socked Itachi hard in the face causing his teeth's to break and blood oozed from the corner of his mouth.

"Apparently the reason why he didn't have any breast and no curve waist…"

"NANI! Neji! How could you?"

"Another ability of a Hyuuga's mind you."

"Does that mean her…" Sasuke pointed at Hinata. She blushed at his actions as a sign she read or rather heard his thoughts. Then she along with some of the other vampire chicks ran into the foggy area where dust seems to be flying everywhere due to the fighting couple.

"Yes and now would you listen?"

"Hn."

"The current Naru who you just held was actually the original…."

"What do you mean original?"

"If you would not interrupt me then I will explain."

"NEJI-KUN!!"

"SHIT!"

Neji runs off to get away from another vampire chick with buns on both side of her hair up in a green pouch wrapping.

"Isn't she the same girl who just stopped the pil…"

"How troublesome."

"Who are you?"

"Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru from the eastern side of the continent your highness. Royal Strategist of the Namikaze family under Naruto's command. Also one of his fiancé's."

"How many does Naruto have?"

Sasuke did not want to believe his blond dope was already claimed when he had none…yet so far. He was waiting for him and only him to be his eternal mate for the rest of their lives when they officially turn 120 years old. _(Suppose to be the official age for vampires to get married at.)_

"Well, including your brother and you it would be, uh."

"Yah it would be?"

"Eleven in total."

"You mean including me and some other vampire royals are engaged to the same person!"

"Yes for the Alliance between all of the Major Vampire kingdoms."

"Wait! I'm also one of his engaged…"

"Yah. Tsh….Troublesome."

By now all of the commotion stopped and Neji finally came back to explain what was going on. Naru was being held back by some of her people from her country while Kakashi and some others from Sasuke's kingdom was helping Itachi stand up.

"DAMN YOU! YOU TRY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME AGAIN…I WILL PERSONALLY COME OUT WHICH I AM TO COME KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN WHEN NARU IS OUT! GOT THAT YOU PERVERTED UCHIHA'S AND YOU'RE FUCKEN OBESSION FOR BLONDS!"

"Does that include me too? Dobe?"

"Gak!" Naru turns around to see Sasuke staring at him. She, Nah. He blushes then whipped his head around to face the opposite direction of Sasuke. He could feel Sasuke's stare on his back. It even burns where he was staring at.

'This is my dobe. Loud and obnoxious. But, also cute and fuckable.'

Sasuke finally turns to Neji who had finally caught his breath again and asked him to continue their earlier conversation. Shikamaru left to go check up on Naru.

"Let's put it simple. The current one is the real Naruto whom you came to know. The other person is actually Uchiha Natoru. Its two souls in one body. No, make it three souls in one body."

"Then who's the third person in Naruto's body?"

"Who knows? He even doesn't tell any of his fiancé's including me."

"Oh… Wait! YOU mean!"

"You didn't know? I'm one of the few lucky ones to be chosen to be engaged to Naruto. It's an honor and I also believe it was destiny that brought us together."

"So, it's you, me, aniki, Shikamaru and who else?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Nani?!"

"Aw….Naruto..-kun."

"Huh!"

Sasuke turns to find Naruto facing him. Azuela eyes meet his shadowed eyes. Pure and innocent meets sinned and ashamed ones.

"You really wanna know? Sasuke-teme?"

"Hn. Dobe."

Neji, Shikamaru, and for some reason Hinata out of nowhere were restraining Naruto from behind, one holding onto his left arm and the last person the front hugging his waist to restrain his advancement onto Sasuke.

"TEME!! YOU UCHIHA'S DRIVE ME NUTS YOU JACKASSES!! ALL OF YOU ARE THE SAME!! YOU, YOUR BROTHER, YOUR UNCLE AND EVEN ITACHI'S FIANCE!!"

"I thought Itachi was yo.."

Finally Naruto calmed down enough for the three of them to let him go but still they kept an eye on him just incase he attacks the poor Uchiha again.

"Hmn. Itachi is my fiancé yes but…only spiritually."

"Huh?"

"STUPID!! Mr. Prodigy my ass. I thought you would have figured it out by now since Neji half finished what he told you about me. Itachi is only engaged to me because my body contains her; ONLY BECAUSE HE LOVES UCHIHA NATORU NOT THE REAL ME!!"

Naruto shouted the remaining sentence then broke down to tears. Neji and some of the other males from Naruto's side of the family came running over to calm down the depressed blond male. Sasuke saw Itachi take a step forward but stopped because he knew it was true as he clenched his left fist painfully causing his knuckles to turn white as his nails dug deeply into his palm causing his blood to be expose. Sasuke's aniki actually loved only the other person inside Naruto's body. Not the real him. But, for some reason; Sasuke couldn't shake off the feeling that there was more to what actually meets the eye. Naruto was also hiding something else from him that only Itachi and he knew.

"Guess it's time to introduce ourselves to the new fiancé!"

Another raven head from the group huddled around Naruto swiveled away from him and approached Sasuke. He looked almost identical to Sasuke but he seems to have a fake smile on his face.

"Konichiwa! Sasuke-chan! I'm Sai. Another person engaged to Naruto-sama from the Ne branch."

"So…you're another one of his fiancé's? And why –chan?"

"Because you are the last one to be engaged to him so that makes us have more authority then you! Not unless Naruto changes the order to who has more power then maybe I'll stop but since that's not going to happen any sooner so I'll just stick to it."

Sai flashed him one of his fake smiles then turned his back to him then headed for Itachi. He stops right in front of him. His usual fake smiles appear again then a loud….

_Smack…_

"It would have been best if I did it before the other's comes for your head Itachi-kun. Just because you're older then us doesn't mean you have all the right's to touch Naru-chan whenever you have the chance. You should respect Naruto's body more when Naru comes out and his personal bubble. You should have known we would be coming to make the official announcement right? About the last Vampire in the will to be engaged to Naruto had to be his childhood friend who knows him best which turned out to be your otouto which some of us don't like but we had no choice but to allow it to happen to fulfill the last wishes of Naruto's Godfather Jiraiya."

"Hn."

"Oh and be hoping for more bitch slaps from more of Naruto's fiancés. Remember, I'm not the only one!"

You could hear some of the vampires crowded around Naruto stand up cracking their knuckles after hearing their cue to attack Itachi. Dark aura surrounded their bodies. Some of them were even laughing evilly. Itachi then teleported away from the commotion but to no avail they followed. Now a game of hide-and-seek was currently taking place. Lots of the vampires in the hall were sweat dropping. Why? Never ever anger Royalties or else they would…………_** (I'll let your imagination run on there!!!)**_

"Oh. Boy."

Sasuke turned to see a guy with piercings all over his face with red ruffled hair shaking his head in disapproval to what was happening.

"Pein?"

"Oh. Sasuke? Hey how have you been doing these past ten years?"

"Fine but mind telling me what's going on? Seems like this is something…"

"It's natural for them and you seem like an outsider right."

"Yes. And how did you.."

"Don't worry. I was like that too. A few years back."

"Huh?"

Sasuke realized Pein was not letting him in on something else but he had a hunch.

"Pein-kun? Are you one of Naruto's…"

"Yes I am and I love him lots so I won't let anyone get away with hurting him. That includes me too."

'Naruto is engaged to so many pure-blooded Vampires from strong branches.'

Pein, Leader of the Akatsuki. Sai, son of the Leader of Ne. Neji, child of the Hyuuga leader from the second branch. Shikamaru Nara, grandchild of the Leader whom no one has ever met before nor had lived to tell the tale. Uchiha Itachi, current Leader of the Uchiha's in place of their Uncle whom went on a journey and has not yet return due to some difficulties. And lastly Uchiha Sasuke. Childhood friend of Uzumaki Naruto who is the last heir in the Namikaze clan. Brother of Uchiha Itachi and nothing special then besides being from a pure-blooded family.

'Who else out there in the Vampire realm had been engaged to him already?'

"If you're curious to find out…"

"Who's there?"

Sasuke looked to his left to find a panting Hinata. She was one of the few who chased after Itachi but must have given up on chasing him.

"I'll present you the only bride of Uzumaki Naruto. Hyuuga Hinata. Call me Hinata is alright."

"Weren't you the stuttering and shy girl back in…"

"How rude. Yes I am so what of it Sasuke-kun?"

"What do you mean only bride? Does that mean the rest engaged to Naruto are?"

"Yes they are all males and I'm the only female allowed to be his only! Naruto-kun!"

Hinata ran over to Naruto to help him up to his feet. Naruto took a few deep breaths then walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke just stood there watching as he approached him. Pein moved to get in front of Sasuke then proceeded to talk to Naruto. He stops right next to Naruto and leans in to whisper a message. Even if Sasuke heighten his hearing he wouldn't be able to catch much. All he heard was…

"……_..Akatsuki……ready…..attack…..blood……danger…battle…….scroll…….lost……Madara…"_

'What! Madara? How does Naruto know Uncle Madara!?'

Naruto's eyes widened when Pein mentioned Madara's name. He defiantly has a relationship with Sasuke's Uncle but Sasuke wasn't prepared to hear what it was as Naruto finally came to approach him with a sad small grin on his beautifully tan face while the sun rose over the castle of the Uchiha's.

"Sasuke. Let me introduce to you the rest of my fiancé's."

Naruto then reached into his clothing which clung loosely to his body and then pulled out a crystal pendent. _**(The same one that Tsunade gave him)**_ It glowed red then a swirl of blue wind out of nowhere revealed the same people who were still chasing Itachi in the middle after the dust settled. Pein chuckled at the sight. A guy with triangle paint figure on his face was currently on top of Itachi and was about to clobber Itachi but Itachi just shook him of with wind pressure that formed around his body. He growled and was about to attack again only to be stopped by Naruto himself.

"Kiba-kun! Enough. I can fight my own fights. Remember what I told you before we came here!?"

"Uh….yah! Anything for you Naru-chan!"

_Bonk!!!_

_**Several minutes later……**_

"Ah-hem! Let me introduce you Sasuke. Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Nagato Pein, Sai and Itachi which you know who are my fiancé's you have been introduced to already. This loud mouth one here next to me is Kiba-kun, from the Inizuka clan."

"Yo! And this is Akamaru. My comrade not my pet. I treat him equally like any other vampires!"

A white dog's head popped out of the vest Kiba was wearing. It sniffed at Sasuke causing him to back-step making others who saw the reaction snicker. Akamaru barked approving that something was really funny since Kiba understood him and started laughing rolling around the floor. Finally he settled down with a lump on his head caused by Hinata and Naruto.

"K! Next to Kiba is my other mate Shino from the Aburame clan. Next to him is Subaku no Gaara; from the…"

"How could you forget Nari?"

Gaara some how ended up behind Naruto causing him to gasp when cold hands shot down his pants. Naruto started to turn red. Dangerous aura's started to form in the area near them. Sasuke as well was pissed off.

Itachi had a hand in a tiger seal up to his mouth while a fire ball formed at the end. Hinata's hand started to glow a purple and it seem to look like a disc was spinning flatly against her palms. Shikamaru's shadow somehow stretched and seems to be heading for Naruto and them even though he kept a calm look on he was deliberated pissed off. Kiba growled and Akamaru popped out only to eat a red pill causing him to change into another Kiba as he landed on top of the original. Both growled and grew longer fangs and claws. Neji activated his blood line limit. One palm in front while one was at the back. He was practically preparing 8 trigrams 64 palms since they were within range but the chances it would hit Naruto was high. Shino had bugs crawling out of him headed for Gaara. Pein summoned all of his bodies and they had their own form of attacks out aiming for Gaara. Sai pulled out a scroll and drew some snakes which he summoned to aim for Gaara. Lastly was Sasuke who was totally pissed off. He putted his left hand out and then the sound of a thousand birds was heard as he prepared his technique. It wasn't complete yet but he still activated it without his sensei's permission of course.

Everyone who was pissed off turns towards the sound. Stopping all of their movements on Gaara and Naruto. Sasuke didn't care as he fully charged it and aimed it at Gaara. Sharingan spinning wildly in his eyes.

"CHIDORI!"

"SHIT!"

Kakashi swore he told him not to use it unless endanger and needs a backup plan. He raced towards Sasuke to stop his advancement.

"SASUKE!"

_BOOM!...._

"Naruto. Are you alright my little sun?"

The person who interrupted the impact of the chidori was currently holding Sasuke's left wrist to prevent it from harming others on the path. Sasuke's Sharingan still spinned wildly until he met that person's eyes. Long black spiked hair. Pure coal eyes which hid his true eyes. Pale like face of any Uchiha's and the familiar symbol of the Uchiha's on the corner of his shirt at the bottom.

"You! Un…"

"Sasuke. Let me introduce you to my final fiancé who had just returned from the mission I sent him on to prove his worth."

"About damn time too." Gaara stopped his assault on Naruto's cock as the atmosphere sudden change. He disappeared in a swirl of sand and ended up next to Itachi who still had not forgiven him yet. Gaara just gave him a stare then turned back to watch Naruto. He did not want to fall for the wrath of Itachi's Sharingan since he knew what the consequences were if he did. No, he does not fear Itachi. He actually fears Naruto if he found out he did something to Itachi behind his back.

"We meet again huh? Sasuke?! Mhmmm…how long has it been. 30-50 years I presume. I see that everyone has gathered."

"You should know who he is."

He lets go of Sasuke's hand as Sasuke stared at him in….I won't know how you would describe it but maybe shocking you could say! Turns around and grabs Naruto's hand. He brings one up to his lips and then finally spoke the words nobody was prepared to hear.

"Uchiha Madara at your service MY Naruto-kun."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Boy in the Crowd**_

Sasuke stared at Madara almost as if he couldn't believe he was standing there. Naruto blushed and as time passed and Madara finally removed his hands was when Naruto ran in a random direction and hid his face in Neji's chest for he was the person in the path. Neji blushed but then recollected himself. His arms automatically wrapped it around the petite man. His pale eyes landed on the mop of blonde hair against his chest. Madara was disappointed. Why?

"Naruto-chan? You still won't accept me huh?"

Sasuke gave his uncle a questioning stare. Not noticing, Madara approached Naruto only to find everyone including Itachi blocking him from advancing any further to Naruto. Neji held him protectively like a mother afraid to lose her only family. He sighed then teleported in a swirl of darkness to somewhere in the huge mansion. They all let out the breath they were holding, even Itachi. Staring at his only brother, Sasuke approached him and finally asked.

"Aniki? What's the big deal with that?" Almost screaming at them he then realized that all of them were in a dazed state. Itachi just gave him a stare then turned around and headed for Neji.

"Naruto; we should tell Sasuke now since he will find out sooner or later. Should you do the honors or should one of us?"

By then Itachi was kneeling in front of Naruto. His tanned body tensed after those words left Itachi's lips. Neji's grip tighten but then released the frighten blond so that he could respond back. Naruto looked at everyone in the room. Shikamaru nodded his head first then everyone followed after, giving a sign they approve of his choice; whatever he chooses. Neji planted his right hand onto Naruto's left shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. All of his fears washed away after just looking at everyone's face.

"Alright, I'll tell Sasuke but not here. Itachi."

"Hai!"

"Take us to a private room so that no one would not eavesdrop and no disturbance will occur. Also!!"

"Here it comes. So troublesome." Shikamaru's right hand was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh boy." Was all Kiba could say with Akamaru barking his disapproval.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata just stared at her husband-to-be in amusement.

"……sigh…" Gaara's only give away was him sighing.

"As usual." Shino just kept staring straight at the hyper loud blond.

"He really is dickless." Sai's only comment on the situation.

"He does this every time does he? When will it ever stop?" Pein's left hand was at his forehead which was shaking in disapproval to the situation. His bodies where already long gone after Madara's appearance.

"Why does fate have to be sooooo cruel right now?" Was all Neji muttered behind Naruto.

"Nnn.." Itachi can't say anything because he was the person who is going to have to fulfill Naruto's needs.

"Huh? What's wrong with everyone?" Sasuke just stared at everyone in disbelief.

"Sasuke?! You mean you don't know!" Kiba's loud mouth said. Shaking his head signaling for Kiba to tell him what's happening; Kiba was about to explain before Naruto opened his mouth again to finish what he wanted.

"I WANT RAMEN!"

"Never mind Kiba. I can understand now why you all are like this."

"Heeeehehee…yah. So now you know."

Sasuke knows about Naruto's appetite for ramen. He's addicted to it like a drug.

_**With Madara somewhere in the Uchiha Mansion….**_

"Report Danzo."

"I could see that your mission came out successfully Madara. Now what are you planning? Are you willing to use the host to your advantage to gain power over all the Vampire kingdoms in this world with the help of the k….."

"I asked you to report to me Danzo. I never asked you to give me your opinion of what I plan on doing. My plan is flawless if you doubt me; and if you do; I will personally kill you myself. But since you mentioned about my flawless plan; there has been a change."

"Oh? And may I ask that this has something to do with Naruto?"

A faint trace of blush traced his nose. He was wearing his mask thankfully so Danzo never noticed. Clearing his throat he proceeded with the subject.

"As a matter of fact yes. No harm will come to him as long as I'm around. We will also try to find another way to attain that power without hurting Naru. You are allowed to do whatever you wish with the others but, don't even lay a finger on him or you will burn with the flames summoned from hell. You heard me Danzo?"

"So you wouldn't care if we killed your, ah rivals right?"

Danzo's voice held amusement when those words slipped his mouths. Madara turned and gave him the stare. Danzo showed no sign of fear except for the fact that his body couldn't surpass a shiver as the time ticked by.

"I wouldn't care if something happened to them. As long as no harm comes between what's mine."

"What about your nephews?"

"Them? Oh, go ahead and mess with them if you can."

"Are you not afraid about your bloodline limit being stolen by a traitor?"

"Are you implying that you are a traitor?"

"Of course not; why should I betray you?"

"Alright enough playing around. Report now Danzo or your life will be forfeited right now."

"Ha. We are able to steal the scrolls back from Kiri. It will reach here in three weeks time from today. Akatsuki has relocated their base and still have not been found yet. Sasuke your nephew is going to have his engagement two weeks from now, here in the Uchiha Mansion and then proceed to seal it at the Namikaze Mansion."

"The contract?"

"I was getting there."

"Proceed."

"Uchiha Madara-sama; now that you have finished your end of the bargain by going on a solo mission to enemy territory to steal the Scroll of Forbidden Life and to assassinate the threat to the Namikaze family who was about to go through a force marriage between the two powerful kingdoms, you are now able to be engaged to Uzumaki Naruto in the next few days. Condition #10 of Toad Sage Jiraiya will."

He silently chuckled to himself. His plans were flawless. He waved off Danzo as a sign to leave him alone. Danzo bowed his head, and then proceeded to leave. He turned his head to gaze at the older Uchiha who's back was towards him. Smirking to himself he then vanished in a swirl of purple fog. Madara opened a black portal next to him and then stepped right through it. He ended up in his room somewhere in the huge Manor of his. Dropping his orange mask at his nightstand he went to the bathroom located to the left of this king-size bed he stripped off his clothing and let the water run extremely cold before getting in. Nothing like a cold shower for a pure-blooded vampire huh?

'_Soon; Naruto you will be mine forever. No; you have been mine ever since the first day I saw you. You were only a twenty year old boy when I first laid my eyes on you. On that day you changed my life. I was an insane vampire who only seeks for power. That day Itachi and Sasuke forced me to go. I'm….grateful for that. If they didn't; I wouldn't have met you, would I? Your smile, your gaze, your warmth, your body, your love; they will all belong to me soon. No one deserves you more then me. I do not regret the actions I took to get this far for you. You will be angered by my method but it was the only option I had left to get one step closer to accomplishing my eternal goal. You will hate me; but the saying is; the more you hate that person, the more you love that person as well. Hate me Naruto. Hate me with everything you have. In the end when no one is left; you will have no where to run to my little bundle of sun. You will come to me with your own will. My arms will always greet that warm embrace you always have with that radiant aura you always flare off. It's a sign of your inheritance. The last of the Pure-blooded Namikaze line; Uzumaki Naruto. With your title and power combined with mine; we will become invincible!' _

Madara's chuckling turned out to be a full-out laughter. Evil version okay. By the time he was done with his train of thoughts, it turned him on just thinking about that little bundle of light bouncing around his castle. He started having perverted thoughts about them getting it on.

"Maybe I should surprise him in bed tonight? Like the last time. He was sexy moaning underneath me! Hehe, you can't escape the great Madara tonight my little Naru. It's time to show you who owns you; permanently."

He laughs again and leaves to go change.

_**Back to Naruto and them!!!**_

Everybody settled around the room Itachi led them too. It was a private room that Itachi uses every time to escape Sasuke's ranted on or more likely complaints. It was a secret but then since Naruto asked him for a favor, how could he say no to someone like a cute little blond. Sasuke was fuming mad when Itachi told them what he used that room for.

In the room, there is a huge round oak table in the middle with seven seats around the table. A bench 20 ft. long on each side of the room. A chandelier hangs above the oak table. It glimmers slightly until Itachi blew the candles to life, lighting the dark room up to reveal the beauty of the polished floors and walls. There were no windows to let the light of the sun's rays in. Every one stared in awe at the beauty of the room before them. Naruto started to jump around like a little kid (he is still) exploring the enchanted room. Itachi coughed and got everyone's attention except Naruto. Sasuke dragged him over to the seats while everyone settled around the area. Once everyone was comfy, Itachi called for one of his loyal maids for snacks and drinks for everyone, not forgetting the ramen or else someone will cause a riot.

The maid left quickly with the orders by teleportation then returned the same way she left. Leaving just as quickly as she came; the official meeting started; after Naruto happily gulped down seven large bowls of ramen and drinking the spicy broth of the ramen to the last drop.

Gulping down the last remains of his broth, Naruto brought his eighth bowl down with a slam catching everyone's attention, telling them he is ready to begin the meeting. Naruto's bangs covered his eyes as he kept his gaze down towards the floor. All gazes were laid on him to begin the meeting.

Slowly he lifted his head upward to stare at Sasuke across from him. Sasuke's body involuntarily shivered at the gaze sent to him.

'Is this the real Naruto! His eyes, their not full of warmth and happiness but filled with hatred and misery. No that's not the right word. Sadness? Confusion? What is he hiding behind that pained mask?'

"Sasuke."

Naruto started then stopped. His whole body trembled from all the pressure building up in the room. Pein and Itachi were the ones sitting next to Naruto lent him their shoulders and support. Everyone in the room got up and was about to run over to comfort the frighten blond. Naruto stopped all of them with a stare.

"It's alright. I will be the one to tell him."

Unsure if he would, they still headed back to their seats waiting but also keeping an eye on Naruto just encase he breaks.

Taking a shaky breath, he finally found his lost voice. Turning to face Sasuke again, he continued on what he was going to say. Finally revealing what everyone fear will turn for the worst.

"Sasuke; Uchiha Madara is a high ranking Vampire who was able to accomplish his mission I sent him off too. He was also the same person who assassinated the threat to my family which I'm grateful for and also one of my chosen mates for the future of my clan since he finished my selfish request."

"So? I don't understand why you fe…"

"Sasuke stop!"

Itachi practically raised his voice against his otouto, which was the first time too in Sasuke's life. He was taken back by the sudden outburst.

"Naru?"

"No Itachi. I must finish this or I will never be satisfied."

"As you wish."

"So, what else did Uncle do?"

"There is another reason why he is ranked a high and also dangerous Vampire. He was able to kill one of the legendary Sannin. My godfather Jiraiya……."

"What!"

Half of the people in the room never heard about the truth to Jiraiya's death. They were deliberately shocked at the new information coming from the blond.

"How?...How come you said Madara-ji-san, please let this be just a dream! He would never stoop that low to kill! Why!? How!? Are you even sure!!??"

Sasuke did not expect this to come from the shaking blond in front of him. He was standing up already. His chair was knocked over. He was ready to go shake the blond to get answers out of him but Neji, Kiba and Gaara restrained him before he injured the defenseless blond.

"I'M SURE SASUKE! WHY WOULD I LIE!! I WAS THERE WHEN IT HAPPENED!! IT WAS THEN HE DISCOVERED ME HIDING AND CAUGHT ME BEFORE I COULD CALL FOR HELP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!!"

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke was not prepared to hear the rest of the words slipping from Naruto's lips. Everyone else looked away from the scene. The people who already knew what had happened was already by Naruto's side as he finished his explanation….

"He….."

"What did he do to you Naruto?"

"He……"

"WHAT NARUTO!! WHAT DID MY UNCLE DO TO YOU THAT CAUSES YOU TO BE IN PAIN!!"

He couldn't take much more of this.

"He….."

Sasuke swallowed as sweat began to form on his brow.

"He……raped me….."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Boy in the Crowd**_

**_Diaryanjo: This is very funny...I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you all reading this will also enjoy it too!!_**

Sasuke could feel killing intent waving off of everyone present in the room. It was so intense that he felt like puking any moment. Suddenly, the temperature in the room dropped rapidly. Everyone became really tense at the sudden change. In a flash everyone surrounded Naruto and Hinata in case. Hinata clung to Naruto in case he suddenly did something rash. Naruto felt something strange intrude in his senses and all he saw next was pitch black behind his eyelids. Opening them again, he wasn't prepare for what he was about to see or hear.

"_DUCK!"_

"_SHIT!"_

_Kiba jumped right in front of the pair to receive only an invisible blow in the chest causing him to go flying towards Shino who not-so-happily received him with a grunt._

_Neji activated his blood limit only to find everything in a swirl and couldn't get a clear picture of the surrounding, as if everything was only an illusion. Hinata was having the same problem too. Both their head started to hurt from the sudden intrusion from activating their blood limit. It seems like someone was trying to invade their minds. They both yelled out in pain and suddenly collapsed due to the strain the swirl they saw cause them._

_Naruto stared at the bundle in his arms. He couldn't move. He knew who it was. Staring in the direction of the source he suddenly screams when he saw Itachi get stabbed through the back. Sasuke stared in confusion and fear at what was happening in front of him. _

_Sai pulled out a scroll and a paint brush but before he could even put a dot on it; an energy disc shredded the scroll into pieces and slammed Sai into the wall pinning him there. _

_Pein's bodies appeared from his quick summons and they formed a protective circle around Naruto. He was shivering really badly. Sasuke's body finally moved when one of Pein's bodies pushed him out of harms ways heading directly towards him. He ended up next to the unconscious Hyuuga Prodigy. _

_Gaara sent waves of sands out like a ripple from his gourd. Trying to find the source; in the end; to have his sand reflect back on him. He grunted at the sudden pain he felt in his chest. Looking down he saw a hand with long fingernails through his chest. Blood squirted out of his mouth as the hand withdrew from his now bleeding chest._

_Naruto screamed another scream again. _

_Shikamaru was trying to find the source that suddenly attacked without a warning. His shadow was swiftly trying to look for the intruders shadow only to get caught in a web of illusions. A wave of nauseous filled his head, causing him not to be able to think straight. He ended up losing conscious after emptying his stomach next to the bleeding Uchiha._

_A chuckle was suddenly heard in the room. _

_Naruto was shivering badly now because he knew who that chuckle belonged to._

"_Oro-Orochimaru."_

"_Kyuuyyuyuuyu…My, my Naruto-kun you sure have a good memory to remember your god-father."_

"_SHUT UP! You're not my god-father you sick bastard!"_

"_Oh?"_

"_Wha-what are you doing here anyways?"_

"_Hmm..Just a little deal I've made with someone in return for something." He hissed out to Naruto._

_Pein moved protectively over Naruto incase Orochimaru plans on taking him. Fruity over there just chuckled at the sudden movement._

"_If you think I'm foolish enough to go after him Nagato, you're wrong."_

"_WHAT!"_

_Teleporting himself he ended up next to Sasuke's paralyzed body from the earlier shock he received and then vanished. Naruto stared in horror. _

"NARUTO WAKE UP!"

Naruto felt his body being shaking by Hinata only to be slapped when his eyes didn't open.

"ETAI!! Hinata-Hime your mean!"

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked with a worried look plastered to his face.

Naruto looked at everyone who was present to him. They were all fine. The dream wasn't real.

"You pasted out if you were wondering. You were thrashing in your dream and we couldn't wake you up. We didn't know what to do." Was what Itachi said to him. Neji just nodded his head.

Sai and Kiba came back with some sort of equipments probably to wake up the thrashing blond to only find him already awake.

"Thank god you're awake! You okay pal?" Kiba asked with concern laced in his voice.

Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. He couldn't hold back any longer. He threw himself at Kiba who was currently bent over in front of him and cried his eyes out until he was satisfied. Kiba was confused but then gladly hugged his soon-to-be-husband to comfort him.

The younger vampires didn't catch the glimpse the elder vampires shared with each other, knowing perfectly what actually happened to the blond. They could still feel the presence of the very person to cause their Naruto to be in pain.

Pein glided gracefully over to Itachi's side.

"Keep an eye on him Uchiha. We don't know what we are up against. Only Naruto knows who we are up against. It's best if you don't watch him though too."

"Why's that?"

"Seems like he hates every Uchiha, save for Sasuke. You know you're only bond to the will only because Naru resides in him. You don't love him. You only pity him and if I'm correct; you actually despise him because Naru took her soul and fused it into him to be able to control his other source of power and split personality. We pure-blooded vampires aren't happy about it too. You're not the only one who hated the idea. We all were against it. It was a fifty-fifty chance they both would survive but, here they are. You should give Naruto a chance. Can't you at least open your heart even just a little bit towards Naruto and not his other half? The chances of them un-fusing are low since Naruto has a low chance on controlling the source of power."

"Hn. Even if I did, it will not change the fact that he is the vessel of demon king. He stole away the most important person to me just to help him gain more control over his other personality. He took everything away from me. I will keep this act up until Naruto will un-fuse with Naru. Then the will, will no longer bind us together for that is the source that binds us together. I will not become like you guys who fell in love with him even before or after the will was announced."

Saying his part he left the not-so-amused Pein who shook his head in disapproval.

"Itachi, Itachi, you're actually afraid to fall in love with him aren't you? You fear you may end up like the rest of us. We all fell heads over heels for him after our first encounter, but Itachi, you're no different. You can't hide it from all of us."

Smirking he left to go check up on Naruto.

Itachi just stole a glance over to Naruto's crying frame as he still continued to cry into Kiba's coat. Hinata was rubbing soothing circles on his back. Only hiccups could be heard from him now.

'Orochimaru; what did you do to him?' Itachi thought angrily. His pale hand formed into a tight fist as he slammed it into the wall making a crater.

Neji stared at the older vampire. He understood why he was angry, hell even he was pissed off. Only he, Itachi, Pein, Shikamaru, Gaara and Madara (for some odd reason) knows who was behind all of this.

Sai stared in confusion at the brunette for he was clenching his fist really tightly that caused his blood scent to fill the room.

"Oh, boy. I smell trouble. Troublesome." Shikamaru said noticing Neji's actions.

Naruto's keen nose smelt it right away and was over to the source in a flash. Grabbing Neji's bleeding palm, he started to lick the stray blood and then started to suck the flesh to get more of the delicious blood the Hyuuga Prodigy had to offer.

Sucking blood from a vampire has a different feeling then sucking blood from a human. Human can feel the pain of their life blood being drained away from their body. It was painful and deadly to them since it is their source of life to keep on liveing. Sucking blood from a vampire is different for it brings pleasure to both the drainer and the source especially if they are your mates and also pure-blooded. Blood from your mates usually taste better then humans when you finally find your mates. A vampire's blood is actually just a dead version of human's blood but they still have the same warmth and all but has a different and more unique taste a mate cannot forget and will only seek for more after their first taste of it.

The sound of blood being sucked turned on everyone present in the room. All their canines grew an inch longer and their nails and hair grew a bit adding a wild like design to their looks.

Sasuke who was new to this hadn't had a clue as to what was going on. He just blinked for one second and everyone went into lust mode. He was trying very hard to control his but too no avail he couldn't hold it in any longer. His canines grew as well as his hair which became wilder and his nails became sharper, he appeared next to Naruto only to sink his teeth into his soft flesh on his exposed neck.

Naruto threw his head back in pleasure when Sasuke sunk his teeth into his flesh. He let out a loud moan when Sasuke started sucking his blood harshly and roughly causing everyone in the room to join in the fun.

Neji leaned back on over to Naruto's left side of his nape and bit harshly into it causing Naruto to let out a gasp and then a moan as pleasure soon took over after Neji started to suck on it.

Out of Sasuke's half lidded eyes he saw Itachi approaching them. Lust filled the older male's eyes. He leaned down behind Neji and soon covered Naruto's paled lips with his. They engaged into a deep and passionate kiss. Neji backed away from Naruto's nape and grabbed Itachi into another kiss with him. He let the older male have a taste of him with Naruto's blood to mix with both their saliva.

Pein grabbed Sasuke into a passionate kiss to be able to taste Naruto's delicious blood that has filled the air; while Kiba and Sai dragged Naruto, who was still in a daze from the pleasure, into another hungry blood sucking pleasure. The previous wounds were already healing due to Naruto's vampire abilities. They both sucked hungrily at his nape. Naruto wiggled under Kiba while Sai was holding onto his waist to prevent unnecessary movement.

"Guys? What about the rest of us? We still have a lady in the group." Stated Hinata who turned bright red, right when Naruto's sky blue eyes landed on her. He pushed Kiba off and Sai unwillingly loosened his mouth off of Naruto's nape. Gaara roughly grabbed Sai into a kiss to get some of Naruto's blood. Same happened with Kiba whom Shino eagerly sucked the dripping blood.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's smaller form and licked her exposed neck she willingly showed. Licking his licks eagerly he wasted no time to plunge his eagerly canines into the awaiting pale nape of his Hime. Hinata gasps at the pain but then started to moan when Naruto sucked her blood. Slow suction turned into fast demanding motion. Shikamaru was right behind Naruto and bit into his exposed nape from behind. Naruto let out a moan which caused Hinata to shiver from the vibes Naruto let out of his mouth. Sucking eagerly into Naruto's nape, Shikamaru's hand snaked down south to Naruto's erection but then suddenly someone grabbed his hands and forced his body to apart from Naruto.

Shikamaru was turned around forcefully and met a pair of lips with his lips which eagerly sucked the dripping blonds' blood from his mouth. He opened his mouth to let the older male be able to get more of it. Neji was enjoying the taste from Shikamaru's mouth that he failed to notice Gaara behind him who bit into his exposed neck. He threw his head back in pleasure until he felt another pair of canines embed itself from the front. His breath became heavier as both of his mates sucked his blood.

Hinata finally freed herself from Naruto. He groaned in disappointment but only to find a pair of lips locked with his. Finally they both needed air and they broke apart. Hinata grew tired and she slowly let her form dissolve to her original self. She can't last as long as her other mates could, if you compare their stamina to hers.

"I'll let you guys have fun but no rough housing alright?!"

She disappeared in a swirl of purple-pinkish light. Her last word spoken to them all was….

"I don't get how you boys have so much stamina and blood to be able to keep this up."

They all chuckled at the comment, and continued their advancement.

Pein had a hold on Naruto and bit his exposed neck to finally taste him after so long. Itachi came from behind and bit the other side. Naruto let out a throaty moan only to find his lips covered with another. Gaara was kissing him with a passionate force.

Neji was right behind Gaara and bit his nape. Caught off guard, Gaara threw his head back in pleasure. Naruto took the chance to bite into his exposed skin and he started to suck his blood. Sasuke was behind Itachi and bite into his aniki's exposed neck causing him to grunt at the sudden pain. This was a chance Sasuke was never going to get again to be able to taste his brother's blood.

Sai, Kiba and Shino along with Shikamaru were sucking each other's life out of each other.

Itachi's hand roamed over Naruto's smaller frame as he landed one of his hands over Naruto's right nipple underneath his shirt. He started to tease it by tweaking and pinching it. His right hand landed on Naruto's erection which caused Naruto t let go of Gaara's neck and moan when Itachi brushed the tip of his erection. Pein smirked and his hand snaked around Naruto's back and he harshly grabbed the older Uchiha's erection.

Itachi hissed and let go of Naruto's nape to throw his head back in pleasure, which only hit Sasuke hard in the face.

"OW! Aniki you fucken idiot!" Now Sasuke had just ripped Itachi's pale flesh to have two punctured holes in his nape with two long scratches to trace where Sasuke's fangs has just tore.

Now he had just ruined the mood for everyone. Itachi sighed for Sasuke's stupidity for ruining the good and horny atmosphere everyone was feeling.

"Hn. Foolish Otouto."

"Hn."

"Alright now the mood is ruined…"

Everybody waited eagerly to hear what Pein had to say next.

"Let's choose who our bedmates will be for tonight shall we?"

"I call dips on Naruto!" Shouted Kiba.

"Too bad Kiba-kun. Fate decided that he shall be sleeping with me tonight."

"You and your fate thing Neji. Troublesome but I wouldn't mind sleeping with Naruto."

"Well he's dickless so I think it would be best if I slept with him."

"Sai, I don't think so since my bugs will be eagerly wanting to taste his erection."

"You guys are not experienced enough to even sleep with him."

"Say that again Gaara!"

"Hn."

"Hn. Why don't we let Naruto choose for a change?"

"Alright then Uchiha. Naruto?"

"Huh!"

"Who do you want to sleep with tonight?"

They all stared eagerly at him. Naruto debated between three of them. Finally he chose two he wanted to sleep with.

"I want to sleep with Sasuke and Itachi for a change."

Everyone's soul left their body with the imaginary wind blowing by except for Sasuke whose inside was jumping with joy and Itachi who seemed okay with it but his insides was panicking on what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Boy in the Crowd**_

_**Diaryanjo: Sorrie for the lateness of this chapter when I told some of u guys I would be posting it up today!! _…blame my computer for getting a virus so I had to wait for my bro to fix it so then I can complete them…my computer went hay-wire…blame it not me!! So here we go!! **_

_**Don't own Naruto!!**_

_**Another thing….heheheheh Lemon in this one…the three-way lemon won't be until the next chapter but I hope u all will enjoy this one!! Enjoy!!**_

Lust was fueling his system as he eyed the blond in front of him. Itachi and he had just showed Naruto which room they would be sleeping in for the night (day to be exact). They don't fear the sunlight like normal vampires do. Garlic has no effect on them. The same goes with holy water. Only low level vampires would feel the effect. Pure-bloods are immune to those things. The only thing they should fear is the wrath of their mates.

Neji exited the room only to find TenTen on his trial claiming she wants to sleep with him tonight. He was running away with a depressed looking Kankuro. Yes the vamp has feelings for the two bun hair girl. Temari just chuckled but when she saw Shikamaru, she went down the drain as well. Gaara raised a non-existing eye brown at both of them and then took off in a random direction. Temari and Kankuro followed shortly after noticing his absence.

Sai was displeased at Naruto's choice for his bedmates for the day, but he clearly didn't show his discomfort. Shino was right behind him and he whispered something into his ear.

"I'll show you whose dickless today then Sai. Come to my room if you want then if you're curious to find out."

"Hmm? Really Shino-kun. Alright, I'll take on your offer."

"Hn."

Neji running back now had a horde of female vampires on his trail.

'Wonder what happened?' Was what everyone was thinking.

They all shrugged it off and went their separate ways. Kiba spotted Hinata walking down the hallway he was currently exploring and asked her to be his bedmate. She blushed and to his relief agreed to it. He didn't want to sleep alone with the hard problem in his groin. He felt horny like everyone else is currently to even care whose he's sleeping with as long as it's his mates.

Shikamaru caught Temari's eyes but then she already ran off. Chouji came up to him and asked what was wrong. He didn't say anymore when Shiki didn't answer back to him. Chouji just left it at that and helped his childhood friend settle in his room for the day. Shikamaru lazily followed him to his room.

Pein spoke a few words to Itachi before he disappeared with the rest of his bodies that came to him earlier. They spoke some news saying something about Deidara bombing up the headquarters again. Sasori created a new poison which hypes the senses of Vampires but can kill a mere human in seconds. Probably, the cause of the bombing of their newly headquarters for not even a month.

Sasuke already dragged Naruto happily down the long corridors to a sapphire door with three fire shaped dots in a triangle connecting each of the blue almost flickering alive flames. Naruto watched Sasuke open the door to be greeted with a double king size bed with over 50 pillows of different blue and black shades all over. The sheets were baby blue on the bed. The room was covered in black, blue and a mixed of red and orange spirals all over. Naruto stared in awe but then Sasuke did the honors of snapping him out of his daze.

_Sasuke's point of view…_

I grabbed Naruto by the wrist and flung him to the bed. Finally I get my blond dope. It's been so long I've never tasted him (he only kissed him once and it was an accident) and I finally get to fuck him. Wished I could get him all to myself but damn that stupid Will. I have to share him now with other powerful pure-blooded vampires. Why must my brother have you too?

I stared him with lust-filled eyes. My body craved to ravish him right there right then. I just don't know where to start. His lips, some how, found its way up to mine. I kissed him back and hungrily bit his lips to access his sinful cavern. As I expected he gasped and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into his warm moisten carven. He tasted of the other vampire's scented blood as well as his own. I started to finally taste his flavor after I ran my tongue over the top of his gum causing him to shiver in delight.

We pulled apart gasping for air. Naruto all of the sudden exposed his neck and grabbed my head, pulling it closer to the exposed part of his neck.

"You sure Naruto?"

"Whenever was I sure Teme? Just take me already damn it!"

"Alright then."

My canines grew longer and I finally sank them into Naruto's beautifully exposed neck. I heard him gasp but then moans soon filled the room. I wanted to hear more as I continued to suck on his, to what I found, delicious blood so I grounded my hips right into his erection causing a louder moan to come out of his bruised lips.

I smirked knowing that I was the one causing all these turn-on noises from this beautiful blond vampire.

I drew my canines back and went in for another kiss to have him get a taste of his own blood. I never stopped the grinding I had going on.

Naruto moaned underneath me, which caused my erection to become painfully painful. A sudden voice emitted right next to my ear. I pulled away from Naruto and anger was clearly shown in my eyes.

"Aniki? What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Of course Otouto. Don't forget Naru here is also my mate so I want a taste of him too. Also…"

He leaned down near my left ear and nipped at it. I couldn't surpass a moan as it made its way up my throat.

"…you look to fuckable and hot right now to let this chance pass. I want you both."

Was what he said. I stared down to see Naruto's expression. He doesn't seem that happy with Itachi joining them. But it was his choice to have Itachi sleep with them. He can't back out on his choice right now.

"I'm going to take a shower right now so I'll leave you guys alone."

Naruto pushed me off him even if I was straddling him. Itachi complied and let him do as he pleased. I stared at him like although he had a second head.

"What is that you are staring at me with so much, intensity my dear otouto?"

"Hn. You should know why. Who is Uchiha Natoru? The name seems awfully familiar but I can't seem to find the reason as to why it is. What is your relationship with Naruto personally Itachi?"

"Hn. I'll tell you another time."

"WHAT! ANIKI that's not fa…"

Before I even got to finish my sentence Itachi sealed my lips into another painful bruising kiss as an excuse to silence me. I couldn't get rid of this feeling of being dominated so I let him ravish me. Itachi moved down to my neck and started to nip and kiss my tender flesh. I moaned with half-lidded eyes.

"I wonder if Naruto can find the bathroom?"

"Hn. You worried? Then I'll let you join him for now. I'll come later after I attend to some matters."

"If you had some stuff to take care of then why did u interrupt us then?"

"Oh? My, my foolish otouto. I just wanted to see his reaction with my presence in the same room as him to show you our current progress."

"What do you mean current pro…"

Then again, he left with a poof before I get to finish, again!

"DAMNIT ITACHI! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME?!"

For some odd reason, my hands found a nearby pillow and threw it to where Itachi was last standing. What's the use of throwing it in the first place? It wasn't going to connect with the target anyways. At least I was able to vent some anger out on it. For some odd reason, I get the feeling Itachi only did this to see Naruto's reaction with him on high hormones.

I just shrugged my shoulders and then went after Naruto.

"I just hope he didn't get lost."

_Naruto's point of view…_

Finally after running from door to door in this huge hallway, finally I found the freaken bathroom. Well it looks more like a hot spring resort then a normal bathroom.

"Oh well, can't complain since I have at least twenty of them located all over my mansion too."

I stripped down quickly and went to shower first before I dipped into the steaming hot spring. The running warm water of the shower felt really good to my skin. I sighed in content until I tensed up after sensing someone's presence behind me. The first name that came to my head was…

"Sasuke!"

I was close to turning around to see him until a pair of pale arms wrapped around my waist area and he leaned his head against the side of my head. I couldn't move my head in this position to get a look at him. I could tell it wasn't Sasuke just by the height.

'No way! This could be either Itachi or either?! NO!'

"Sorry I'm not who you were hopping for my little bundle of sun."

His warm breath tickled my sensitive ears. I tried to surpass a shiver but found it to no avail. I know he was turned on even more. He's craving for more reactions from me. I can't give him what he wants! No I don't want to be weak like last time.

'I'm scared.'

A flash of Sasuke's grinning face with him saying my name flashed through my mind.

"Sasuke…"

"He won't come, I made sure of it."

"So Itachi then…"

"Hn."

He bit into my nape and I let out a gasp as pain consumed me. It turned into pleasure as fast as how he just bit me.

'No! I don't want this from him. He's old enough to be my grandpa or even my father if he was a few years younger! His looks can be deceiving but, he's freaken old damn it!'

I can feel my blood being drained from me. His hand snaked down south to my erection.

"NO!"

My hand went to swipe his away but I only was pushed into the tile walls in front of me. His left hand pinned both of mine behind my back rendering them useless for the moment. His right hand started to stroke my erection. I know I'm blushing furiously. I can feel him smirking behind me as he continues to suck my blood.

"Oh, Naru baby your hard. You can't resist Uchiha's can't you? I know we can't resist you for sure. Just look at us. You should be lucky you get to be mated to the last three Uchiha's in this kingdom."

"Ba-bastard…"

I just had to open my bleeding mouth because he pulled on my erection so hard I accidently let him have his ways with me. What is wrong with me? My body won't cooperate with me. I can practically hear the smirk. Is that possible?

My moans were covered with his lips now. He's forcefully kissing my bleeding lips. I can see he's still wearing his clothing but it's different then the ones he was wearing earlier. He's getting soaked now because of the running shower. Talking about the shower, it's cold now.

I held back my moans again. He didn't seem satisfied so he bit my bottom lips. I gasp at the pain and he shot his icy warm tongue of his into my mouth deep to the back of my throat. I felt like choking, which I actually did.

With one final tug on my erection, I came hard into his awaiting pale hand after I tried so hard to hold it back. He dropped to his knees to get the last bit spilling from the tip of my erection. I'm probably blushing like mad right now due to the heat I'm feeling around my face. He started to suck on the cum I produced on his hand and got up again to face me.

"You taste just as sweet as when I first took your virginity all those years ago Naruto. I'm still craving for more."

"Sick bastard."

"I'm still not satisfied but I'll be coming back for more later after they have their fun. Time isn't actually on my hands right now."

I heard the door opening and the sound of footsteps approaching. They seemed like in a rushed. I wonder, who is it?

"Naruto? Where are you dope?"

"Sasuke?"

Realization hit me as to who it was. Relief flooded into me and I was ready to sprint out of the shower into Sasuke's awaiting arms but Madara held me back.

"SASUK…"

He covered my lips with his to silence me, me from shouting to Sasuke.

'I need to tell him where I am!'

"Nah uh my little kitsune."

My eyes grew big when I heard him say that.

"When? Who? HOW!"

Seems like teme finally heard me. He stopped in his tracks further to my left and then wheeled around to my stall. Madara smirked and kissed my head. I expected a fierce and demanding kiss so I flinched, only to find it was soft and soothing against my head. Was he trying to be gentle to me?

"Until later my kitsune. I'm still not satisfied so I will come for you later."

He disappeared in a whirl of dark particles. I still wonder how Sasuke never knew which stall I was in. The water was running.

"Oh no hold on a sec, it's not running?"

Reality hit me hard as I realized I'm still naked.

"WAIT! DON'T COME IN SASUKE!"

_Normal point of view…..hehhehehe Lemon starto!!!_

Sasuke's eye widen at the sight before him. He licked his lips in anticipation. Naruto stared in fear and contentment.

'At least it's not Madara or Ita…'

In an instinct Sasuke closed the gap in between them and forcefully pushed his lips onto Naruto's bruised ones. The sudden movement caused Naruto to gasp while Sasuke pushed his tongue inside to explore Naruto's wet cavern. Naruto moaned into the kiss and allowed Sasuke to deepen it by shifting his head a little. His tanned hands wrapped itself around Sasuke's head to bring him closer to him. Sasuke hastily wrapped his around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer.

Naruto realized he was still wearing his clothing. Pulling apart he panted out…

"Suke, (pant) clothing. Remove your (pant)clothing."

"Hn."

Sasuke lifted Naruto bridal style and headed for the hot springs. He dunked Naruto in (in a safe way) and then started to strip down his clothing. Naruto watched every movement he did to rid of his layers of clothing.

'Was Sasuke even wearing those earlier? Nah, don't care.'

"Naruto, come here."

Naruto immediately swam over to Sasuke as he snaked himself into the steaming spring. He motioned for Naruto to sit in between his legs which he obeyed without second thoughts. Sasuke's pale hands found its ways to Naruto erection and started to stroke it. Naruto was hard in an instinct. He nipped on Naruto's shoulder and slowly made his way up to Naruto's sensitive ears and bit it hard enough to draw blood as he continued to pump the blond.

Moans were heard and echoed all over the spring. Sasuke couldn't help but smirked. Naruto's medium length hair tickled his chest and he chuckle just thinking about it. His left hand found Naruto's left nipple and he started to tease it by pinching it hard. He let out a loud moan and Sasuke felt satisfied.

Sasuke's pale hand started to pump Naruto faster. Naruto shivered when he started light feathery kisses all over his backside. He was close.

"I'm ga-ganna c-cum…"

He leaned into Naruto's ears and spoke with authority in his voice.

"Cum for me Naru."

With a loud moan he came hard into the hot springs. Heavy panting filled the air. Sasuke had a satisfied grin on.

The whole time he was pumping Naruto, he was preparing him too. He only has two digits in him. Naruto didn't seem to notice. It was either due to the pleasure he was receiving or he was lost, deep I thoughts to even notice the digits penetrate his entrance. It was both actually.

When he added a third digit, seems like Naruto finally noticed. He screamed out in pain but then soon moaned when Sasuke hit his sweet spot inside him. Sasuke flipped Naruto to be facing the walls of the hot spring. He was on his knees and his hands gripped the side of the spring. Sasuke was right behind him, never slowing down the pace he set with his digits as they penetrated Naruto's hole.

He started to buck back onto Sasuke's digits but then Sasuke removed then when he thought he was stretched enough. Naruto let out a whine at the lost of contact only to find himself blush when he felt something bigger press against his entrance.

Sasuke just stayed there until Naruto who ran out of patience thrust backward onto Sasuke's erection. Pain shot through his body but then pleasure took over as Sasuke hit his sweet spot with deadly accuracy.

"God, Sasuke! You're as big as Itachi!"

Sasuke seemed to have frozen when he heard that. His muscles tensed and his eyes narrowed in sadness. This only drove him to pound into Naruto like no tomorrow.

The sound of water splashing with skin slapping on skin was in the air. Naruto's moans increased.

With one last thrust the walls around Sasuke's erection clenched painfully as Naruto shouted out his climax.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke thrust one more time into the tighten hole and came hard. He grunted a name that caught Naruto's interest.

"Naru."

"(pants) what did you say? (pant) Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Don't hn me Teme! Who did you just shout? Do you love someone else? Answer me damn it!"

Tears were threatening to fall. Sasuke tried to reach out to comfort him but only to find his hand smacked away.

Naruto stood up fast and with his vampire abilities he ended up next to the shower stall containing his clothing. He grabbed them and made a dash for a door after wrapping his lower part in a towel. Any door was fine to him. He was fine as long as he wasn't in the same room as…

"Naruto? Why are you running around with only a towel? Did you finish your shower already? I was going to join yo…"

_Smack…_

"You fucken liar! Traitor don't touch me again Sasuke! This engagement is over if you have already committed yourself to another!"

Naruto was panting after his sudden outburst. Looking through his teary eyes, he sees Sasuke fully dressed in the same clothing he was just wearing earlier in bed. Blinking to get rid of the remaining tears without rubbing them, he took in the view before him.

This Sasuke in front of him was fully dressed in the same attire from earlier, dry hair, skin still pale smooth but not damp. His clothing didn't look wrinkled even if he did dry himself with a technique. His clothing would have been wrinkled from not folding them.

The next thing surprised Naruto as another figure from the steamy area of the spring came in to view.

"EH!! TWO SASUKE'S!"

With that said, Naruto fainted from seeing them both. Who's the real one?


End file.
